Tesla tank (Red Alert 3)
Attack mode Tesla_Tank_Disruptor.jpg Disruptor mode |faction = USSR |role = Advanced anti-armour |useguns = Small-sized Advanced Tesla coils (×2) |usearmor = Integral steel-cavity armour plating |tier = 2 (Campaign only) |amphibious = No |cost = 2200 |time = 0:22 |produced = War Factory |groundattack = |ability = EM Disruptor }} The Tesla tank was an experimental Soviet tank that saw limited deployment during the Third World War. Background The chassis was fully tracked and two small yet advanced Tesla coils were mounted in a turret. It was also equipped with the same electromagnetic disruptor device fielded by Tesla Troopers, which disable enemy vehicles. Compared to the Tesla-armed Stingray amphibious strike craft, the Tesla Tank saw much more restricted deployment. It was notably stronger compared to older versions of the Tesla tank. Deployment History Tesla Tanks saw limited deployment and were only used for specific occasions. Premier Anatoly Cherdenko set the Tesla tanks against the Allied forces in Leningrad at the end of the Third World War. In the Soviet campaign, Premier Anatoly Cherdenko's forces made heavy use of these Tesla tanks on Easter Island in an unsuccessful attempt to purge internal threats to his power. The Soviet Commander who defeated Cherdenko acquired from him a number of Tesla tanks which were then used to attack Fort Bradley in New York and then to eliminate the last Allied forces at the Liberty Island. Abilities Game unit The Tesla tank is a special unit which may not be produced either in campaign or multiplayer mode. The exception is in the Soviet mission- The Stone-Faced Witnesses. The Cherdenko loyalist Soviet war factories produce these Tesla tanks and if captured, the player may as well. The player also starts off with some Tesla tanks in Blight on the Big Apple, but still can't build any. Assessment Pros *Equipped with a pair of smaller-sized yet Advanced Tesla Coils *Kills infantry in one hit *Tier 2 and doesn't require Battle lab to be built *Deadly against Commandos *Reasonably good movement and speed *Shoots twice and faster than the Tesla Trooper, allowing to kill hordes of infantry one-by-one *Real nightmare for vehicles as well as enemy garrisons and structures- when in groups *Fierce attack power and strength, both as solo or in massive groups *Promoting veterancy very fast *Can power or amplify Tesla coil defense structure *Can switch to using EM Disruptors same as a Tesla Trooper *Tesla tank's Tesla bolts are more destructive than Apocalypse tank's Drakon cannon shells and King Oni's energy blasts Cons *Campaign unit cannot be built nor deployed in skirmish mode *Expensive ($2200) *Vulnerable to anti-armour *Helpless against air attacks *EM Disruptor is useless against infantry and structures *Cannot use EM Disruptors and fire/move at the same time *Can be crushed by heavy units if it does not use its EM disruptors Quotes Creater *''Like my new treads?!'' *''Tesla tank, charge complete!'' Select *''Who needs a jump?'' *''Capacitators ready!'' *''Electrodes primed!'' *''I'm wires!'' *''Fully shielded!'' Moving *''Generators humming!'' *''Hmm, good power!'' *''Beats walking!'' *''Like the handling!'' Trying to move when using Electro Magnetic Disruptors *''Sorry if I a turn off!'' *''I'm conserving!'' *''Blackout anyone?'' *''Let's play in the field!'' *''Lights out!'' Attacking *''Let the juice flow!'' *''Light 'em up!'' *''Hitting switch!'' *''Clear!'' *''AC/DC!'' *''They could use a little boost!'' *''Illuminating!'' *''Completing circuit!'' *''Like a christmas tree!'' *''Is recycled energy!'' Use Electro Magnetic Disruptors *''No overcharge protection!'' *''Let's make contact!'' *''It's the recycled energy!'' Charge the Tesla Coil *''I'll charge it up!'' *''Give it a boost!'' *''Let's turn is on!'' Move to Attack *''Charging up!'' *''Let's light them up!'' *''Time for a shocker!'' *''Insulation won't help!'' *''He's fried!'' *''Incoming storm!'' *''Here's your electric bill!'' *''Charge!'' *''Like a Christmas tree!'' In combat *''Just go with a flow!'' *''Not a bad conductor!'' *''Electricity is in the air!'' *''Extra crispy!'' *''No resistance!'' *''It all soon be over!'' Retreating *''Going to source!'' *''Heading back for recharge!'' *''Don't recycle me!'' *''Got a bolt!'' Under fire *''What happened to my shielding?!!'' *''Hey, don't be so negative!'' *''They're giving me static!'' *''I may need shock therapy!'' *''Was it something I said?'' Trivia * The Tesla Tank is probably piloted by former Tesla Troopers, as their soundbanks are nearly identical. * Despite that the Tesla tank cannot be produced in Skirmish, it is available in some mods; for example in the Shock Therapy mod. However, in some Skirmish user-created maps created from EA's Red Alert 3 Worldbuilder, you can produce Tesla Tanks by capturing the War Factory by the Engineer. * In the Soviet campaign mission, The Stone-Faced Witnesses, the player can capture one of Premier Chernenko's War factories with an engineer, which produce Tesla tanks instead of Hammer tanks. This is the only way to construct Tesla tanks without modding. * In Uprising, in the Commander's Challenge mission "Tesla's Castle", the enemy player has control over a couple of Tesla tanks. The tanks and some Tesla troopers are patrolling the map from mission start. The only way to get control over one of these tanks is to snipe out the driver with Natasha. They also appear in the Sniper's Hollow skirmish map derived from this mission. Gallery TeslaTank RA3 Art1.jpg|Concept art RA3 Tesla Tank.png|Render Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles